Mario's Epic Journey/Original
This is a 3D Mario game made for The Future Nintendo by Great Games, Inc. It is the first game in a new trilogy of games produced for the console, following the New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE trilogy of games. Its style of gameplay is very different from regular Mario games. Instead, Mario is shown from overhead like The Legend of Zelda and the player must explore caves to find Bowser. This game is different in the fact that Mario's sidekick is not Luigi, it is Daisy. Story The story begins after the events of the previous series. Mario and Luigi have been called upon by Princess Peach to check a problem going on inside the castle. It appears to be plumbing, a skill of the bros. They fix the leak, but apparently does it incorrectly and the castle explodes with water. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, and sixteen other Toads that were in the castle at the time made it out safely, but Daisy (who was visiting) seems to be missing. Mario finds her trapped inside the flooding castle and gets her out, but as they escape, they discover that Luigi, Peach, and the Toads are gone and that an airship is no less than a thousand feet away in the sky, floating away. Mario and Daisy decide to go after Bowser and travel through the first world on the road to Bowser's Castle. Along the way, they encounter helpers that can give them a hand. Bowser learns that they are trying to stop him, so he sends each of his kids out to guard the worlds. As Mario and Daisy clear World 8, Bowser flies into a rage and sends the entire Koopa Troop out at them, making World 9 the hardest. Unfortunately for Bowser, the pair manage to defeat the Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Magikoopas, Hammer Bros, and many more and arrive at his dungeon. Gameplay Mario and Daisy are shown from overhead and they can't jump, making this game unique. Mario and Daisy must travel through nine levels to stop Bowser. Each level gets increasingly more difficult than the last. Mario must travel through caves, looking for the two keys to get into the boss's cave to try to defeat him/her. Mario and Daisy can collect weapons that are added to his inventory instantly. He can switch anytime. Some weapons are required to beat bosses. Mario has an HP system. He starts with 3 HP, but he can collect up to two extensions in each level by helping a character in the courses, making his max HP 21. An enemy's HP is listed above them as they charge. Weapons Courses The game will have nine unique levels that Mario is free to explore. Yoshi's Island This is an island inhabited by several Yoshis. If Mario or Daisy approaches one, he can give information about something or offer for the player to ride on him, or both. The first Yoshi that Mario or Daisy sees when arriving on the island via boat gives them a sword which does 3 HP damage. Characters Playable Characters Helpers Enemies